Someone To Save You
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Everyone has something they want to forget, for Him its how he feels, but for her....it's him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cali, Bridget and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** Yep, another story. Katrina (**Paper Roses and Candy Kisses**) said she had an idea for a story and asked if I would like to use it. So this is originally her idea, only we both revamped it together. It wouldn't be nearly as good as it is without you! Thanks Katrina! Here's a Promo I made for the story - www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=XvteN2jWEIM  
(Be warned, it's very spoilery!)

**Summary:** Everyone has something they want to forget, for Him its how he feels, but for her....it's him.

* * *

Hot water rained down on Cali as she tried to scrub away the stench and pain, though she knew she would never successfully rid herself of it. She had been out of Hell for a month but it was only going to get worse, that she knew.

A dazed look crossed over her pale face and her eyes got glossy.

"Cali?" Her sister, Bridget, called through the locked door.

She yelped as it startled her. Turning the water off she climbed from the shower on shaky legs.

"Cali? Are you okay?" Bridget's tone was sharp and protective.

"I'm fine." Cali spoke.

Though as she looked at herself in the mirror she knew she was as far from it as possible. Her face was sickly white, her eyes had dark bags and looked sunk in, she tried to keep her hair under control, in fact it would start out nice and then through out the day she would run her hands through it and pick at it rather nervously.

She felt like people knew by looking at her. That they could literally see her soul was charred and her body was broken.

Cali dressed slowly as she tried to avoid her eyes from the mirror, she no longer liked to look at herself.

She used to be sure of herself and knew who she was--before she died.

Cali's head jerked up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she noticed a small spark in her eye.

Yanking open the bathroom door Cali took off down the hall to her bedroom, Bridget running after her.

Bridget's brows shot up when she stepped into her sister's room to see Cali throwing clothes into a suitcase. Cali had only left the house a handful of times since she was brought back--why was she packing the majority of her clothes?

"Cali?"

"Call Bobby!" Cali zipped her suitcase. "We're going hunting again."

Bridget shook her head. "I can't. I have Aimee--she's not even a year old."

She regretted saying it almost immediately as the spark left Cali's eyes.

"Okay. I'll go on my own." Cali shrugged.

Being brought back from Hell was enough. Seeing her sister moved on and had an amazing life? That just added onto her pain.

"I'll get Adam to watch her--"

"No, it's okay." Cali grabbed her bag and walked past Bridget, who followed her out to their Mother's black 1972 Plymouth Duster.

"I'll call you when I get there." Cali looked at her sister sadly for a moment or two before climbing into the car, firing it up and backing out of the driveway.

Sneaking a glance at her sister in the rear view mirror she sighed and flicked on the radio. Her face paled even more as _Heaven Forbid_ played and sparking memories to come barreling forward. It made her remember that it was real--she didn't want it to be real.

Flicking off the radio she stuck to thinking of what to say to Bobby when she showed up.

_**A/N: **__Next chapter will be longer, this was just a bit of a teaser. Part two out either tonight or tomorrow!_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cali, Bridget and all others you do not know_

* * *

Cali worried her lip ash she sat in her car, looking up at the house.

Climbing from the car Cali walked up the porch steps slowly. As she raised her hand to knock on the door a hand grabbed onto her hair and pulled her into the side of the house, her vision going fuzzy.

"Surprise?" She grunted out when she could see it was Bobby.

The man only frowned and flicked his flask at her a few times.

"Bobby! It's me!"

"You expect me to believe that?" He grounded out.

Cali sighed and moved for her pocket, stopping when Bobby pressed his forearm to her throat.

"I'm just reaching for my cell phone. Jeez old man." She pulled her phone out and punched in a few numbers before handing the phone to him. "Talk."

Bobby pressed the phone to his ear. "Bridget?"

Cali watched as Bobby's face went white but his grip on her didn't let up.

He nodded and closed the phone before grabbing a handful of her shirt and dragging her into the house, closing the door with a slam.

"Sit your ass down."

And so she did, sitting on the couch rather timidly. Bobby was a hard ass, that she knew, but he rarely was harsh with her.

"How do I know you're Cali?"

"Well, I didn't scream out in agony when you tried to drown me with Holy Water, you talked to Bridget..."

"Don't sass." He frowned.

Cali sighed and picked at her fingernails. "Umm...You watched after this one man's kids, Steve and Don."

"Sam and Dean."

"Right." She sat back and watched Bobby closely before speaking again. "You saved me when I was three. My Mom died, she got torn apart by a Wendigo, and you saved me."

Bobby looked as though he was close to breaking. "It's late. We can talk in the morning. You know where the guest room is."

With a heavy heart, Cali watched as Bobby left the room. She was glad she was out of Hell, but since she came back it was as though she only brought more pain and trouble to everyone she knew.

-:-:-:-

Bobby walked down the stairs slowly, he wanted to fuel up on coffee before talking to Cali, this was too much for him.

His brow arched when he stepped into the kitchen--it was spotless. As he stepped further into the kitchen he could see his refrigerator door open with Cali sitting on the floor in front of it.

"What are you doing?"

Cali jumped and turned around, grin in place. "Your place is a mess, I cleaned the kitchen, just working on the fridge. How has it been since you cleaned this out?"

"I don't know." Bobby watched her closely as he went to the cupboard to grab a mug for coffee. "What the--"

"Oh, I rearranged too." Cali stood and closed the fridge door before grabbing a mug for Bobby.

After standing there for a bit she moved for the fridge again, Bobby blocking her path.

"What's wrong with you?" He watched her warily.

"Nothing." She started to wipe the counter. "I just had some coffee."

Grabbing the rag from her he tossed it into the sink. "How much?"

"Two, three, maybe seven cups." She shrugged.

"Right." Bobby drained the coffee pot down the sink. Not sure if the _smell_ of coffee would be healthy for Cali at the moment. "Have a seat."

Cali nodded and pulled a chair out from the table, smiling when Bobby sat across from her.

"How did you get out of Hell?"

"I don't know. I remember all this searing pain, the screaming, the smell, him. And then--"

"Him?" Bobby placed his hand over hers when her fingers started strumming a tune on the table. "Who's him?"

"On one. He's nobody."

"Cali-Jade."

"I don't know!" She stood and ran her fingers through her hair. ""I need coffee."

Bobby stood from the table as well and grabbed the coffee pot before she could.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

Cali shrugged and scratched at her head again. "I got a few hours in a couple nights ago."

"You need sleep, Cali-Jade."

"You don't get it. You don't know what it's like! I was in _Hell_, Bobby." She ran a shaky hand down her face as she tried to stop the tears. "Every time I close my eyes, I'm there again."

Bobby was silent, watching as the broken girl tried to pull herself back together.

Cali looked out the window noticing the sun had started to rise. "The Duster needs a little work, mind if I use some of your tools and parts?"

Bobby shook his head. "I'll put some coffee on."

Cali nodded and left the room to change.

-:-:-:-

Dean Winchester pulled his 1967 Chevy Impala to a stop. Shutting off the car he let out a low whistle.

"Nice ride."

"Must be C.J.'s." Sam spoke as he and his brother climbed from the car.

Dean looked at the black car appreciatively as they walked by. "The guy's got taste."

Sam just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Bobby?" Sam called as they stepped into the house.

"I'm up here." Come the muffled reply from up the stairs.

Dean waved his brother off and moved towards the kitchen with a mutter of, "I need a beer."

Sam rolled his eyes again and headed up the stairs.

Dean just shrugged and headed for the kitchen, his eyebrows shooting up at seeing a woman.

"I don't believe we've met." He spoke with a smirk.

Cali yelped and dropped her cup of coffee. She spun to chew him out as she shook the hot coffee from her hands and shirt.

Dean's face went white when she turned to face him.

"You."

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Cali and all others you do not know_

**A/N:** It's been forever since I've updated this, God, do I know. But I'm suddenly back in the Cali/Dean mood. :) Enjoy! Happy Reading!

* * *

The sound of hammering footfalls on the stairs came, along with, "Cali?! Are you all right?!"

She opened her mouth to call back but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Staring at the man in front of her was like a slap in the face, and brought all the memories--no, the _nightmares_--of Hell back.

"Cali?!" Bobby skidded to a stop when he reached the kitchen. "What the Hell's going on?!"

Cali and Dean both winced at the word 'Hell', but Bobby was too busy taking in the mess on the floor.

Cali hurried to clean up the broken cup and spilled coffee, trying to ignore te feeling of _his_ eyes on her.

"Cali-Jade, stop." Bobby bent down to stop her.

"Cali-Jade--wait, like _C.J._? C.J.'s a girl?" Sam asked, shocked.

"No, no, no." Dean shook his head incredulously. "But she's--"

"I need air." Cali dropped the shards of glass back onto the floor and made a break for the door.

"Hold it!" Bobby called out, looking back and forth between Cali and Dean. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Dean swallowed and pulled his eyes from Cali.

"I want an explanation, now."

"Nothing! Jesus Christ, Bobby, it's nothing." Cali ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the back door.

Bobby stared at her, shocked. Cali had never spoke to him like that before. His face dropped and he shook his head as realization hit him.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

Sam, who had been standing quietly off to te side, spoke up. "What? What is it?"

"Can we just drop it?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"No." Bobby shook his head. "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Bobby." Dean frowned.

Bobby frowned right back. "Nothing to talk about? You guys were there together, weren't you?"

"Bobby--"

"Don't bullshit me, boy." The older man spoke loudly, voice stern.

"Yeah." Dean rasped, his own voice thick with emotion. "Yeah, we were in Hell together."

Sam's mouth slowly fell open as he looked around at everyone in the kitchen. Dean had met someone in Hell? This girl was there with him?

"Can I please go out for air now?" Cali asked quietly.

Bobby shook his head. "No, Cali-Jade. We're going to sit down and talk about this."

-:-:-:-

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'??"

Cali threw a dark look Dean's way and paced some more. They had been going over this very thing for the past hour, Sam and Bobby had already retired to bed.

"Exactly what I've been saying! I do not know!" She threw her hands up. "I don't remember how I got out of Hell."

"You have to remember _something_." Dean stressed.

"You don't think I _want_ to remember?! I want to remember getting out! Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Lucky?!" Dean stood from his seat. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Every time I have those nightmares, not _once_ do I ever wake up after freeing myself. I wake up screaming and crying because I'm still there." Cali looked away as her chin started to tremble. "I want to know how I got out. So when I'm there, I at least have that hope of knowing I'll be okay in the end."

Dean swallowed thickly and pulled the girl into his arms. It was only a moment or two after she was in his arms did she start sobbing.

Dean let a tear fall and soon couldn't stop the others from following. He wasn't a crier, especially not in front of people, but this girl had been there when he, himself, was sobbing and screaming in pain.

Cali pushed herself away once she had calmed herself and wiped at her red, tear-stained face.

"You should probably head off to bed." She whispered.

Dean looked at the clock on the living room wall. _3:28 am_.

"Yeah." Dean cleared his scratchy throat. "You should head off too."

Cali swallowed and nodded. "I'm just going to clean up our dishes first."

Dean watched her carefully with a frown. "Cali..."

"Honestly." She cut him off. "I'll just put these in the sink and go lay down."

He nodded, but left the room hesitantly.

Once he was out of the room she let out a deep sigh and scrubbed her hands down her face.

-:-:-:-

Dean rolled over and looked at the clock with a sigh. _5:30_. He'd only been asleep two hours. He was exhausted, and his nights were getting shorter and shorter.

He quietly climbed from the bed, though he knew he wouldn't wake his brother with the way he was snoring, and made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom when he seen a lump on the couch. Dean was intent on heading for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, but when he noticed it was Cali passed out on the couch, he walked over and covered her with the old throw on the back of the couch.

Dean took a seat on the old recliner and sighed. Cali had dark circles under her eyes and she was pale--too pale. She was as exhausted as he was, if not more. He reclined back into the chair and watched as Cali frowned in her sleep. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

He was only going to rest for a minute before he would get up and make coffee--had he not passed out, relaxed back into the recliner.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
